1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the identification and counting of clothing articles at the time of collection for processing after use. This is important since associated processing fees are based on an article count and given that there is a usual actual loss encountered during use. Clothing articles such as uniforms are received in large sacks or containers that must be counted to determine if all articles supplied to the user have been returned. Such accurate article count is difficult at best and is typically done by separation and counting by hand.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a number of different methods to determine actual count beyond a manual physical sorting and count, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,484,066, 4,849,999, 4,897,859.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,066 a garment counting apparatus is disclosed wherein individual garments are “tagged” with a device defined as a source of electro-magnetic radiation and a sensor such as an electro-conductive coil through which the bag is passed thereby generating a current in the coil which can be numerically counted to determine the number of “tags” there within.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,999 is directed to a laundry transfer and counting apparatus that uses an article accelerator passageway in which articles are drawn therein by a source of vacuum located in spaced relation to the entrance thereto. This system thus separates and enumerates the articles as they pass.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,859 claims an apparatus for I.D. and counting linens in bags or bundles using x-rays. Markers are attached to the individual linens and then are passes under an x-ray source where the markers appear as recognizable shapes within the bundles and can be numerically counted.